


Discovery

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was just a child, Merlin didn't really understand what magic was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta reading

When he was just a child, Merlin didn't really understand what magic was. He was just doing things, not really conscious of his powers yet. It was fun to change the color of the curtains, to make things move or just play with the butterflies he made appear.

Growing up, he started to understand he was different. He started to learn more about magic. And the more he learned, the more he wanted to know how to master and use his powers. It was exhilarating. All the things he could do. Make a flower bloom instantly and then, wither. Make things invisible. Turn fire into ice. But he also learned at the same time that some people thought magic was a curse, an affliction that needed to disappear. They thought people doing magic were evil and that they must die.

As an adolescent Merlin had understood magic was like a weapon. It could be used for the good or the bad, depending on the bearer's intention. But he also started to feel more and more different from the others teenagers in Ealdor. Sometimes, it was like they were afraid of him… At other time, he was the one going away from them. He liked to be alone and hide in the forest. It was the only place he was free to practice his magic.

When his mother sent him to Camelot, Merlin was full of hope. It would be a new life for him. And it was proved true when he saved Arthur's life and ended appointed as the Prince's manservant. Even more when he discovered Kilgarrah and learned about his destiny.

In Camelot, he found out more about magic. He discovered magic could even create a life, if you were ready to pay the price for it.

Merlin also learned his hardest lesson. There was one thing magic couldn't do… Even performed by the mightiest warlock. Magic couldn't create love.

Of course, magic could create attraction. But it would be nothing more than an illusion. A pale copy of the purest feeling.

Magic could make a body shudder in want, could make someone burn from desire. But it would never make someone look at you like you are the most precious thing in the world. It would never recreate this spark of life, hope, joy in their eyes.

Merlin had hoped to find a way. To finally see love in these blue eyes. To finally hear this voice confess his feelings. To feel this body vibrate and surrender.

He searched, learned… But his quest was useless. Then, Merlin understood. Nobody could put love where there was none. Nobody could make someone feel love against their will. Nobody. Not even Merlin. It was impossible.


End file.
